tgd_chat_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Priority One Messages
The first chat Priority One message was purchased by Braxton and aired on November 14, 2017 at timestamp 47:17 (Episode 9, Mek'leths at Dawn) From: Richard Valet; For: The Greatest Discovery GroupChat "I just want to say thanks for keeping me distracted at work, constantly entertained, and frequently laughing. Thanks for the Mirror Universe worldbuilding, the stream-of-consciousness that's nearly impossible to keep up with, the many tangents, the top-shelf nicknames, and the all-around great friendships. You guys zrock." _______________________________________________________________________________________ The second Priority One message (P1) was purchased by the Warm Honeyed Bosom collectively and aired on January 9, 2018 at time stamp 46:05 (Episode 10, Giant Barrel of Goo Gone) From: The Warm Honeyed Bosom; For: Future Marbles "Alright, binturongz are evil. Have you overshared a “good” scar “story”? Did you...touch the bone? “Lick” the eyeballs? Ulysses H. Cash has some friend chicken for you in the backchat. Cat you fo? Watch out for the “airlock”; @Braxton Clapp has an itchy “trigger” “finger” if you know who that beautiful animal is (Manfred? SOON). JOIN BABY NATION" _______________________________________________________________________________________ The third Priority One message (P2) was purchased by the Warm Honeyed Bosom collectively and aired on January 16, 2018 at time stamp 54:15 (Episode 11, That's Going All the Way In) From: Manfred; For: Womaninpigtailsbeinghitinfacewithrawhotdogs.gif "The marbles fall. Amanda enacts her floury revenge. The bloof drips freely from a binturong bite. Your mind melds with the nearest koala, its face freshly punched. Is it whiskey night? The slither of tentacles turns you on. Perhaps a lovely clementine or some hearty kale will sate your appetite. Les amis de la salle de chat beckon. Are you dropped?" _______________________________________________________________________________________ The fourth Priority One message (P3) was purchased by the Warm Honeyed Bosom collectively and aired on January 23, 2018 at time stamp 56:35 (Episode 12, Gremlins in the Microwave) From: Chat Mom, Chat Dad, and 19 Chat Brats (and growing); For: Ben and Adam "P3: We cordially invite you to join us for FoD chat, where we offer lessons in: Canadia, Franch, and Gremen; Binturong Safety; Airlock and Tractor Beam Operation; Gif Blind Interpretation; Olde Tyme bare-knuck memeing; Beautiful Animal Identification; Backchat Navigation; MU Sketching; Random Force-adding; Chat Mind-melding; and of course, Cocaine." _______________________________________________________________________________________ The fifth Priority One message (P4) was purchased by the Warm Honeyed Bosom collectively and aired on January 30, 2018 at time stamp 47:25 (Episode 13, Half Apple and a Pancake) From: It puts the MooseLubeTM on its skin; For: Or it gets the binturong again "P4: MooseLubeTM: for when your knuck is stuck and your duck won’t suck. Any Canuck Schmuck worth a buck will tell ya, if your luck has run amok, tuck your stuck knuck into MooseLubeTM. Perfect for duck, duck, grey knuck." _______________________________________________________________________________________ The sixth Priority One message (P5) was purchased by the Warm Honeyed Bosom collectively and aired on February 6th, 2018 at time stamp 1:01:00 (Episode 14, Head to the Penthouse for the Party) From: The Warm Honeyed Bosom For: Ben and Adam "P5: Janet Jackson killed the groundhog, Wiarton Willie, ruining Canadian Rodentide. Let’s see the Oceans 11 remake: Eleven Cheadles, starring 10 Don Cheadles & Don in a binturong suit. Do you know how to work Tenor GIF Magic? Your pumpkin technique leads to breakage, try grapefruit instead. May your gait be stable, and all your bones be covered." _______________________________________________________________________________________ The seventh Priority One message (P6) was purchased by the Warm Honeyed Bosom collectively and aired on February 13th, 2018 at time stamp 57:15 (Episode 15, Jump Streeting Qo'noS) From: The Warm Honeyed Bosom For: Ben and Adam P6:As Disco wraps up we considered submitting 'binturong' 34 times but decided to have mercy.Love, Allison Amanda Angie Arnetia Austin Braxton Caitlin Derrick Deven Ellie Gillian Jen Jeremy Joe Jonathan Josh Ken Kimberlee MANFRED Mark Mo Patrick F Patrick L Robert Sam Tanying TerriLynn Tobias&Willow.PS:binturong binturong binturong binturong bin- _______________________________________________________________________________________ The eighth Priority One message (P7) was purchased by the Warm Honeyed Bosom collectively and aired on February 13th, 2018 at time stamp 58:39 (Episode 15, Jump Streeting Qo'noS) From: The Warm Honeyed Bosom For: Ben and Adam P7:We apologize for P1 through P7, forceadding you to insanity chat & vexing the folks @MaxFun. Thanks for the jokes of dick,fart & boning down & your warm reception to our obscure binturong “jokes”- making you laugh is a joy!You are the Greatest Hosts & suppliers of podhumour.Thank you for bringing us together.PS, it's FLOUR-E. #swypesicks TL OUR!